Farewell, my brother
by Maaarine-SPN
Summary: Les pensées de Lucifer face à Gabriel. Saison 5 épisode 19. Première histoire, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. :)


Saluuut, alors voilà ma première Fan-fiction, Il ma fallut le temps mais j'y suis arrivée ! Hourra ! Donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. :'(. Je suis désolée en avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci bonne lecture…

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages (Malheureusement ! :'().

Personnages : Lucifer et Gabriel.

Thème : Les pensées de Lucifer quand il se retrouve en face de Gabriel. Pas de slash, se déroule pendant l'épisode **19 saison 5 : Hammer of the Gods**, SPOILIERS.

Lucifer se sentit projeté contre le mur, qu'il lui faisait dos.

''Salut grand-frère, sa boum ?'' Dit Gabriel, avec un haussement de sourcil.

_Gabriel, son petit-frère préférée se trouvait face à lui. _Depuis le temps qu'il ne se sont plus vus.

_Il n'a pas changé._ Songeas tristement Lucifer.

Il commença à marcher vers là_ prétendu_ déesse, pour finir son boulot. Mais Gabriel s'interposas entre les deux.

''Pas si vite !'' Cria Gabriel en s'abaissant pour remettre _Kali _debout. ''Les garçons emmenés là.''

_Sacrée Gabriel, toujours à s'occuper des autres. Avant de pensées a lui. Ne fait rien Gabriel je t'en prie, je n'aurais pas la force de te tuer. Je t'en prie…_

Gabriel et ses chiens le contournères.

''Tout ça pour une nana. Gabriel, je sais que tu tires sur tout ce qui bouge, mais quand même…J'espère qu'elle na ta rien refiler.'' Dit-il en se retournant.

Gabriel rigolas d'un rire las.

''Lucifer, tu es mon frère et je t'aime.'' Lucifer équarcilla ses yeux mentalement. Mais garda un visage impassible.

_Il m'aime ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, il me dit ça ? Moi aussi je t'aime. S'il te plait va t – en ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Cette guerre n'est pas contre toi._

''Mais quand j'y pense'' Continua t-il '' Tes de loin le mec le plus con de la création.''

_Bim !_

''Que ce que tu viens de me dire ?'' S'énerva Lucifer.

''Regarde toi dans un glace, boo woowoo, Papa a été méchant avec moi alors je vais péter tous ses jouets.'' Continua Gabriel.

_Surveille ton langage, c'est de Père qu'on parle là !_

''Ne vas pas trop loin.'' Siffla Lucifer d'un ton froid.

''Pose toi en victime autant que tu veux, mais toi et moi, on la connais la vérité .''Dit Gabriel avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

_Je la sais oui, j'ai passée des années a y pensées. Ne prend pas ton temps à me la répété. Tire toi d'içi petit-frère. _

''Papa te préférait à nous. Il t'aimait plus que Michel, plus que moi. Et puis il a ramené le petit dernier à la maison, et sa tu la pas supporter.''

_Je t'en prie tais-toi ! _

''Si on en est la'' Continua Gabriel en ignorant les tourments de son frère.'' C'est à cause de tes caprices d'enfant pourris gâter !''

Lucifer haussa ses sourcils.

_À cause de mes caprices ? Non si on en n'est là c'est à cause de Père ! Si les humains n'existaient pas, rien ne serais arrivé._

''Il est temps de grandir un peux'' Dit son petit-frère.

_Grandir ? Mais je suis déjà grand. C'était écris depuis longtemps et tu le sais autant que moi. On ne peux pas l'arrêter. _

Gabriel poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit l'Impala démarrer. Il aura fait une bonne action avant de mourir.

''Gabriel, si tu fais tout ça pour Michel sache que-'' Commença Lucifer avant de se faire couper la parole par son adversaire.

''J'emmerde Michel ! Si il était là avec nous, je lui referais le portrait a lui aussi !''

Lucifer masqua difficilement ses émotions.

_Lui déloyal ? Envers le Paradis ? Mais alors pourquoi es- tu la ? Va t- en tout de suite d'içi !_

''Toi tu serais déloyal ? '' Lui demanda t-il

''Non je suis loyal, envers eux.' 'Lui dit-il.

_Loyal envers ses espèces de dieux ? _

''Qui ça ?'' Demanda t-il '' Ces choses, ces soi-disant Dieux ?''

''Envers les humains Lucifer.'' Lui répondis Gabriel ''Les humains.'' Répéta t-il.

_Encore pire ! Mourir pour eux ? Je t'en prie reprend toi !_

''Alors tu es prêt à mourir pour d'abject cafard, je peux savoir pourquoi ?'' Demanda Lucifer.

''Parce que Papa a raison.'' Lui dit-il ''Ils ont meilleurs que nous.''

_Non tu te trompes. Tu à tort ils sont pire tout ça c'est à cause d'eux ! Pourquoi personne ne le voit ?_

''Ils sont tous bourrée de défaut. Ils ne devraient pas exister !'' S'énerva Lucifer.

''Ses vrais qu'ils ont des défauts, mais ils sont nombreux à vouloir essayer de s'améliorées. De faire le bien, de pardonner.'' Lui répondit Gabriel dans un soupire.

Lucifer baissa les yeux un instant.

_Non…Non…Non tu n'abandonneras pas n'est pas ?_

''Et si tu voyais leurs club de strip – tease'' Continua t-il avec humour. ''J'ai été reléguer sur le banc de touche beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Je participe enfin au match. Mais je ne suis ni dans ton équipe, ni dans celle de Michel. Je suis dans la leurs. ''

_Non m'y oblige pas, petit frère._

''Mon frère, ne me force pas à faire ça.'' Dit Lucifer.

''Personne ne nous forces à faire quoique se soi.'' Lui répondit le dit frère.

Lucifer déglutit douloureusement. Les yeux piquant de larme qui ne coulera pas. Elles ont déjà assez coulés il y a longtemps.

''Je sais que tu penses faire ce qu'il y a mieux, mais je sais aussi de quelle coter penches vraiment ton cœur. '' Lui dit t-il.

Gabriel regardas au dessus de l'épaule de son frère en voyant avancer son clone avec sa lame d'archange brandit en l'air prêt à frapper.

_Je suis tellement désoler, tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix. _

Lucifer se retourna si vite et plongea la lame dans l'abdomen de son frère. Gabriel gémit et accrocha ses mains à celles de son ainé.

''Se coter là.'' Dit Lucifer.

Ils regardèrent le clone partir en fumée bleu. Lucifer passa sa main tendrement sur la joue de son cadet et dit ''Un tour de passe-passe d'amateur. Ne l'oublie pas tous tes tours c'est moi qui te les ai appris, cher petit frère.'' Et d'un coup tourna la lame dans le cœur de Gabriel.

Gabriel hurla. Le son qui le hanteras toute sa vie. Et s'effondra. Lucifer tentas de reprendre son souffle et de lutter contre ses larmes qui menaçais de couler.

_Pourquoi es-tu rester ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partis avant ? Non…Non.._

_.Père il est mort._

Lucifer regarda les ailes de son petit frère incruster dans le sol.

_Non…Non…Non…Père qu'ai-je fait ? Adieu petit frère._

_Alors un petit message? Vous avez bien aimez? :)_


End file.
